Unveiling the Haze
by CodeCracker3
Summary: Alexandria is left back in France when Robert and Sophie go back to America. They think she will be safe, but when a strange man comes to adopt her, all is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria sat in her small room, feeling the ever-present feeling of loneliness. She brought out a wrinkled picture of some people she met a couple months ago, Robert and Sophie Langdon. They had worked together on a case when she had been attacked in Paris.

But Robert and Sophie left for America, saying a quick goodbye. Alex bit her lip, missing them terribly. She looked around the room of hers in the orphanage, wishing she could be anywhere but here.

I wonder what Robert and Sophie are doing now. She wondered what they were doing now. All of the sudden, a knock sounded on the door. Alexandria quickly pushed her photo into her jean pocket and stood up. "Yes?"

The tired-looking receptionist—Connie-opened the door. "Alex? Someone's here to see you."

For one glimmering second of hope, Alex thought Robert and Sophie had come to visit her. But her hopes crashed as a different figure entered her view.

He was older, and the first thing Alex noticed was he had braces on his legs and used canes to maneuver around.

"Hello, my name is Sir Leigh Teabing," the man said in a British accent. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he shook her hand.

Alex glanced at the Connie, wondering if this was a joke. Who didn't know who Leigh Teabing was? He was a Royal Historian, who wrote many books. Numerous times has Alex walked by the local bookstore and seen books authored by Sir Leigh.

Leigh Teabing sat down. "So…you are Alexandria right?"

"Yeah," Alex grinned.

"Well, I've always wanted children. But my wife died before we could have any. So I do want to adopt."

"Why me, though?"

He shifted in his seat. "I've been watching you for a while, Alex."

She stared at him.

"No, no!" he laughed weakly. "I mean, I visited the orphanage many times, and people told me about you. And you seem just perfect." He said hurriedly.

Alex smiled, surprised that someone would actually think of adopting her…even after all this time…after all, she was fourteen, and people often just want the little ones.

Leigh Teabing began to talk a little bit about him. After he was done, Teabing asked, "So tell me a little about yourself."

She swallowed hard. "Well, my parents left me when I was young…"

"Yes, I know." Teabing said.

Once again, Alex looked at him strangely.

"I mean—I mean…I see…go on…"

Alex continued a little bit about her life, excluding the part when she, Robert, and Sophie had ran away from an enemy of theirs. She didn't want to explain.

Sir Leigh smiled, and his eyes held a glimmer of humor in them. "Alex, I don't want to seem too forward…but I would love it if you came to live with me…and if I could become your legal guardian?"

Alex couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't sure whether to accept…because it seemed so soon.

When she got quiet, Leigh began. "How about this? You stay at my place with a month, and if you like it, maybe you'll want to be part of my family. If not, well, then, we can remain friends. Is that okay?"

Alexandria became a little suspicious at his hurriedness, and still wondered why Leigh would have come to her.

Connie stepped in. "She'd love to!" she practically shouted. Alex gave her a dirty look.

But Teabing didn't notice. "Splendid! Send your things to this address," he pulled out a slip of paper. "And I'll expect you there tomorrow."

He gave a slight bow, a grin, and hobbled out of the room.

Alex's eyes flashed angrily as she looked at Connie. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you talk? I wasn't sure if I was going to accept!"

Connie sighed, exasperated. "C'mon Alexandria, you're fourteen. In four years, you'll be on your own. Let's face reality now. You have a slim chance of being adopted. What's so wrong about this guy?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a suspicious feeling about him, like I should be afraid of this guy.

Connie rolled her eyes and began to leave for the door. "You better pack you things for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**So...yes, I forgotten to mention this before, but I do not own Robert or Sophie or Leigh Teabing. Those characters belong to the brillant mind of Dan Brown. Please read my other stories about Robert and Sophie...and please review! (:**

Sophie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Today was the day she was applying for a teaching job at Harvard. From what Robert had told her, the pay is more than satisfying and the staff was pleasant. But she didn't know if she would be a good teacher. She looked around the Harvard office. The whole campus seemed bigger—and better—than she had expected.

Robert, who sat across from her, was watching. "Sophie, don't worry, you'll be great!"

"How did you know what I was thinking of?"

He laughed and his blue eyes twinkled. "Sophie, you've been worrying about this for days now, and I just know you'll impress everybody!" He took her hand and looked at her earnestly.

Sophie gave a weak smile. "I hope so!" Robert gave her a kiss on the cheek, for good luck. Just then, her name was called, and she stood up, smoothing her white sundress. Giving one last look at Robert, she took a deep breath and strode into the room.

As Sophie was in her interview, Robert began to daydream about Sophie. He wondered if she liked it here in America. He had promised her to take her to some historical museums when she was done, but only if she wanted to.

He was so glad that he had met Sophie. Yes, when they first had met, it was sad, due to her grandfather's unfortunate and untimely death, but now Robert was as happy as he had ever been. Sophie was everything he could've ever hoped for.

After a while, Sophie stepped out of the room and Robert stood up, looking at her inquisitively.

"I did it, Robert. The job is mine!" Robert swept her up in a huge hug and kissed her forehead. "I KNEW you could do it Princess."

Alex clutched to her small duffle bag as Teabing's chauffeur drove her to his place. She could hardly believe where he lived-_Château Villette_!

As they drove in the entrance, Alex got a little nervous. What if Teabing didn't like her after all? What if he thought inviting her was a mistake—

_Mistake._ A shiver went through Alex's body when she remembered that her father had called her that. And now he was…

_Stop these bad memories!_

Robert and Sophie sat down on the couch, Sophie leaning against Robert's chest. Sophie was reading a book about the history of codes, while Robert just relaxed with his arms around her. He watched her read for a while until she looked up.

"What Robert? Why are you staring?"

Robert gently kissed her forehead. "Why shouldn't I stare at the most beautiful woman in the world?" Sophie gave in to a small smile as she placed her book down. Her green eyes connected with Robert's crystal blue ones as she threw her arms around his neck.

He kissed her again. "Princess…" he whispered.

Sophie's felt her heart skip a beat, just like it did when he always kissed her. She loved the feeling of Robert with her. She felt so safe, so comfortable, and so…happy.

"_Mon amour_," she mumbled, and she gave Robert a seductive smile as she pulled him closer to her. Robert got her message.

"Sophie…" he said as he kissed her, over and over again, neither one could get enough of the other. Finally, Robert swept Sophie up in his strong arms and started walking towards the bedroom…

Alex looked around the inside of Château Villette, feeling lost. "Hello?_ Bonjour? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici?"_

An angry-looking man rushed in. He was short, muscular and athletic, and looked about thirty years old. "Leigh Teabing is taking a rest!"

Alex's face flushed. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

The butler looked down disapprovingly at Alex, as if she was a piece of trash. "I am Bassett, Teabing's butler. If you have any questions, come to me. Mr. Teabing does not have time for childish problems."

She was liking this man less and less.

"Your room is on the second floor, fifth door on the right. Meanwhile," the butler rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Do try to stay out of trouble."

He left Alex alone in the entrance. She knew she should probably put her few things away, but she really wanted to explore. After all, it was such a big and interesting place.

She crept to a door off to the right and swung it open. Her jaw dropped as she looked around. It was a study, but it was as big as a ballroom.

Wall-to-wall bookshelves covered gold and red wallpaper with a rose pattern. Above a huge fireplace was a portrait of a lady, Alex didn't know who. Propped up on stands and tables were replicas of old paintings, Alex recognizing The Last Supper and Madonna of the Rocks. Electronic equipment, such as and other gadgets were spread amongst the numerous desks. Papers and notes were scattered throughout the bookshelves, and in the middle was a sofa with a couple armchairs crowded by the fire.

"_Oh mon_…" Alex said as her brown eyes surveyed the room. Never before had she seen something quite like this!

She ran her hand over the spines of the many books on one shelf. Strangely, she noticed that most of the books were all about a couple of subjects; the Holy Grail, Mary Magdalene, Jesus and the Twelve Apostles, Priory of Sion, Leonardo de Vinci, Sacred Feminine, and many editions of the Bible.

_Obsessed much_? Alex thought as she glanced over to the door. It was half-open, the way she left it. Alexandria walked over by one of the tables, where paper littered the top.

She grabbed one of the sheets. It was a map…of a strange place called Rosslyn. There was writing scrawled along the top, so minuscule that Alex couldn't read it. She looked below at a picture, and almost fainted at what she saw.

It was a picture of an older man, spread eagled across the floor with strange-looking symbols shaped out of his blood on his chest. Alex could tell one was a pentacle, but she didn't know what else was there.

"_Que voulez-vous que vous faites_?" Alex jumped. She didn't hear Bassett come back in. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Sorry, _désolé, s'il vous plaît_," Alexandria was breathless. "I just wanted to look around…" The butler sneered. "You incompetent child! Why can't you just go where I tell you?"

Her eyes flashed so angrily that he let go of her, frightened by her expression for just a moment. After a few moments though, she had calmed down.

"I just wanted to look around," she said, gritting her teeth and curling her left hand into a fist. Bassett had noticed a scar on that hand earlier.

"Even I never go in here!" Bassett hissed. "If you would like to stay, I suggest you stay out of his study!" He grabbed ahold of Alex, not letting her go until they were by her room.

**Sooo...please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's expression was stony as the butler shut the door on her. She looked around the room. It was a dark blue walls made the room look dark. A huge, king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a huge headboard that was shaped like a rose.

She flopped down on the bed and pulled out the picture of Robert, Sophie, and her. It made her smile. Someone knocked on the door and she quickly put it away.

"Alex, are you in there?" Leigh's British accent floated through the door. Alexandria strode over and opened it. Leigh stood outside, a lopsided grin on his face as he leaned on his crutches. "I was wondering how you liked my place."

"It's lovely. The house is so big and grand…" They talked about the house for some time until Leigh looked at his watch and chuckled. "Time for tea!" he said, in true British fashion.

As he hobbled out of the room, he smirked so she couldn't see_. She doesn't suspect a thing. _

_Something's up with this guy._ Alexandria thought as she padded after Leigh to join him for tea_. He seems like such a nice person, but there seems to be something that he's hiding…I have to find out. _

_Stop that_, a voice in her head scolded her. _Stop messing with his life. You DON'T have to find out. You have one chance at this Alex, don't mess up a family life…again._

Although she was thinking this to herself, her face heated up and she clenched her left fist. "It wasn't my fault," she mumbled, inaudible. She tried to push bad memories away.

_Or was it?_ She thought. If she hadn't been such a surprise to her parents, maybe Adrian wouldn't have attacked Robert and Sophie…and they wouldn't have been in trouble…

"Stop!" she hissed, louder than she meant to. Teabing turned around, confused. "Did you say something, Alexandria?"

She shook her head, but kept thinking…_Was it my fault?_

Robert smiled over at Sophie, who slept peacefully on the bed. Her forehead was gently creased, as if she had a strange dream and mumbled in her sleep.

He crept over to his side of the bed and gently kissed her hand. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple times before she rolled over to face Robert.

"Hi," she mumbled, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Robert kissed her forehead. "You said something in your sleep. What was it?" She sat up in bed, facing him.

"It was so strange, Robert. It was about Alexandria. I just saw her in this big old place…and it looked so familiar but I couldn't place it…" she shook her head. "In the dream, she was in trouble…but she didn't know…" Sophie's voice trailed off. She felt so confused. The dream was so realistic; it felt like she was right next to Alex and that she was in the huge place.

"It was just a dream," Robert said taking her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Sophie nodded. _It couldn't possibly be real._

Alex felt the uncanny sense that someone was watching her. She whirled around, but no one was there. _Probably just Bassett passing through_, she chided herself.

Leigh smiled at her. "Would you like more tea, dear?" Alex shook her head. His tea was good, but it had an acquired taste to it. He was the only person she knew who liked tea with lemon.

Bassett stuck his head through the door. "Sir? May I have a word?" Leigh sighed and rolled his eyes, and went out in the hallway to talk to his servant.

Meanwhile, Alex looked around at his parlor. It was large, with red wallpaper and a sense of warmth to it. She got up and walked over to a long table that was crowded with photograph frames. Some had pictures, but others had articles from numerous newspapers in them. Her brown eyes scanned across the pictures. There was one with Leigh signing a book…a younger Leigh holding his diploma…a picture of him and his deceased wife…and…and…

Alex felt shocked as her shaking hand picked up a frame. Here was a picture of Robert and Leigh! Both were smiling, looking happy to see each other.

Right next to that was a newspaper article. It was all about Robert and Sophie, and the mystery they were on about a year ago.

_They told me a little about this…but not a lot…_Alex made a mental note to ask Leigh about how they met. She looked down at the article and began to read it.

Her eyes grew large as she saw one passage…and the famous Sir Leigh Teabing, Royal Grail Historian and acclaimed author, was thought to be a help to Mr. Langdon and Agent Neveu the whole time, but ending up stabbing them in the back.

_Teabing was behind the four murders that happened the same night Jacque Sauniere, Louvre curator and Agent Neveu's grandfather, was brutally shot in the stomach, and left clues for his granddaughter to something that has yet to be released to the public._

_Teabing had been infiltrating an Opus Dei monk, Silas, whose body was found in a park yesterday, as well as Bishop Aringorosa. He had somehow convinced them that Langdon was a threat, and told them to kill him and find the clues to whatever Sauniere had left for Neveu._

_No one knows for sure what the clues lead to—if anywhere—but there is the rumor that it is to the "Holy Grail" which Teabing is a known expert of._

_Teabing was arrested after his identity was revealed, and Langdon and Neveu continued on their quest, supposedly in Scotland._

_Sir Leigh Teabing will be in prison fifty to life for murder, attempted murder, kidnap, and holding hostages._

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex was so surprised she lost her balance, dropping the frame and it broke as it hit the wood floor.

A calm Teabing stood over her calmly, his eyes glaring down at her. "So you know…" he whispered, looking towards the smashed frame. "I knew you were with Robert and Sophie." Alex felt a shiver of fear pass through her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried.

"Stupid child," he snarled. "Don't play games with me!" With trembling arms, he rose on one crutch and brought it down hard on Alex's head, knocking her out.

"Lock her in her room," Teabing said, swinging himself on his canes. "Then let's go over the plan one more time."

**What had Sophie seen? WHy does Teabing want to her Alex? Please review and I'll upload more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, please review!**

Spots danced as Alex opened her eyes. "Ow," she mumbled as she put her hand to her head. She slowly got up and looked in a mirror. A huge bruise was over her right eyebrow, as big as a robin's egg. Anger coursed through her when she remembered that Teabing had hurt her.

She pulled at the doorknob…it was locked. Alex swore. What had she gotten herself into? The newspaper article had said that Teabing was in jail. How had he escaped? Would he try to kill Robert and Sophie again?

She eyed the phone that sat on her dresser and picked up the receiver. Trying to remember Robert's number when she talked to him last…

* * *

><p>Robert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while he was making breakfast for him and Sophie. "Hello?" He said. Sophie cast a smile at him as she set out of silverware and sat down, looking out onto the patio.<p>

"Robert!"

He couldn't quite place the voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Alexandria…"

"Alex?" Sophie looked at Robert and raised her eyebrow.

"Robert…you've got to know…" there was a yelp and sound of struggle in the background. "He…was behind this whole thing…all this time…"

"Let go of me!" Alex shouted and the phone line went dead.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Alex hissed as Bassett picked her up and tried to rip the phone out of her hand. She hadn't heard him open the door and sneak across the room.<p>

She tried to twist away, Bassett's arm pressed against her ribcage, restricting her breathing. "Stop! _Laissez-moi aller ... maintenant_!" She kicked him in the groin and Bassett doubled over and dropped her.

_Finally! I got to get out of here!_ She got up on her knees and looked up to the doorway…just to see a gun barrel point straight at her.

* * *

><p>"What did Alex say?" Sophie said as she got up and looked at Langdon. She slid her hand onto his arm.<p>

Robert's expression was stony. "I don't know…but Sophie, she's in trouble. We've got to get to Paris."

* * *

><p>"You can make this real easy, or real hard on yourself," Teabing said calmly. "Stand up, spread your arms out and follow us into the car."<p>

"No! I will never—" she got cut off when Bassett held her body in a tight grip from his arms. She felt weak and powerless as she struggled against his strength.

"You do what I say," Teabing said, a malicious gleam in his eye. "Or you die…"

Bassett shoved Alex in the limo and Teabing sat across from her. "Drive on," he told the chauffeur.

Alex gave him a glare. "What are you doing? Take me home!"

"You don't have a home, Alex, don't you remember?"

His comment hit home and she bristled, but she stayed quiet. After all, he had a point.

"A while ago, you joined Robert and Sophie when Adrian found them, right? And don't you dare deny it. Yes, it was me who was guiding Adrian the whole time." He smirked at her disgusted expression on her face.

"Your father—Adrian—thought he should have killed you when he had a chance. But I disagree with him," he leaned forward. "I need you."

"I'm not helping you," she spat back at him.

"Did they mention anything about the Holy Grail?"

She hesitated before shaking her head.

"Bassett?" Leigh said, tilting his head. Bassett took hold of Alex before she could react and pushed her pressure point hard until she slumped against the backseat.

**Thanks for reading! I'll upload a chapter again real soon cause this one is so short Also, I highly suggest ThePassionateRose's _Never Say Goodbye. _It's a Phantom fanic, and I recommed it to anyone because it is beautifully written!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robert ushered Sophie onto the plane, where they quickly found their seats. Both sat nervously before the plane took off for its flight.

When it finally did, Sophie turned to Robert and said, "Let me hear what Alex said to you." So Robert got out his phone and Sophie listened. Her face blanched when the line went dead.

"Do you possibly think it was Adrian?" Sophie mumbled, knowing that wasn't the right answer. After all, the police had declared him dead. _Are we crazy?_ She thought. They were going all the way to Paris because of a phone call…should they even be on the plane? But she knew that they did have a choice whether to go to Paris and see if Alex is alright, or to stay at their house, and either way, they would be wondering if she was okay.

Robert took her by the hand, and Sophie felt herself drift into a fitful sleep…

Alex woke up again, once again getting that strange feeling that someone was watching her. But she knew it must've been her imagination. She blinked, and looked around.

_Were they in a plane?_ Yes, it must be a private one, after all, Teabing must be wealthy enough for one. Her head felt heavy, and she gingerly felt for the wound on her forehead. It was bigger than before and spilt open.

Teabing watched her from afar, smirking. "Well? Are you going to corporate?"

"_Jamais_!" she shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me one thing, Alexandria. Did Robert ever tell you where the Holy Grail is?"

"No, I don't know I swear."

Teabing rummaged in his pocket and took out a piece of paper with unruly handwriting. "Do you know what this leads to?" he challenged. He handed it to Alex, who suppressed the urge to throttle him only because Bassett was keeping a close eye.

She opened the parchment which stated:

_In London lies a knight a. pope interred,_

_His labor's fruit a Holy wrath incurred,_

_You seek the orb that ought to be on his tomb,_

_It speaks of Rosy flesh and seeded womb_

Alexandria was astounded, she had no idea, but she got an antsy feeling, like she HAD to solve this, or she might go crazy. As she stared at it, Teabing carefully watched her. He was so sure Robert had told her something about the Grail.

Teabing didn't get out of prison for nothing. He shivered as he remembered the months sitting there, feeling insignificant, an emotion he had never felt before.

But that's all over with now. Leigh calmed himself down. Who says money can't buy everything?

After arriving in Paris, Robert and Sophie quickly made their way to the Orphanage that Alexandria was at, thinking she was still there.

They barreled through the door at top speed. Robert spoke first to a receptionist at the front desk. "Alexandria, is she here? Is she alright?"

The receptionist—Connie—looked bewildered. "Who are you? How do you know Alex?" Sophie quickly explained that they met Alex and they were close friends.

"I'm sorry, but she was adopted a couple of days ago." Connie turned back to her computer.

"Can you tell us who it was?"

Connie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, that's classified. I won't say,"

Sophie suddenly thought back to her strange dream she had and felt a chill run through her. "Did the man have crutches and was he older?"

Connie's head whipped up. "How did you know?"

Sophie looked like she was about to faint. "Oh God, Robert," her expressive eyes shone fear. "Teabing. Teabing has her." Her dreams had become a reality.

When Leigh's plane touched down, he took out his pistol again. "Now you listen here," he growled. "I am going to lead. You are only here to help, or if things go wrong, a hostage." Goosebumps made their way up Alexandria's arm as he aimed the gun at her. "I swear to God that if you act out of line I will kill you and anyone else who gets involved. That includes Robert Langdon and Sophie. Do I make myself clear?"

Alex managed a nod, feeling helpless.

"Good. Now, off to College Hall!"

* * *

><p>Leigh looked around the room they were in, remembering the moment when Robert hoisted the cryptex up, therefore choosing to protect Sophie rather than find the Grail itself.<p>

A gallant choice, Teabing thought. But foolish. Robert had opened the cryptex. What had he found? Suddenly, he remembered something he read in the newspaper…that Robert and Sophie had gone to Scotland.

"Bassett!" he yelled across the corridor. "Bassett! Call my pilot! I have made a mistake. We have to get to Scotland!"

"Where are we going?" Alex struggled against Bassett, who forced her arm behind her, almost popping her arm out of her socket.

"Scotland now shut up! I need to think!" Alex took a deep breath, feeling the urge to throtler both of them.

What's in Scotland that's so important? She remembered the map of Rosslyn she saw on Teabing's table. _He wants to find the Grail. Is it there?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

Where would she be?" Sophie cried as she and Robert walked through the familiar streets of Paris, feeling empty.

Robert's phone rang, and he took the call, thinking it might be Alexandria. "Hello?"

"Hello Robert," a cool voice flowed through the phone.

"TEABING!" Robert roared. "If you dare hurt Alex, I swear…"

A chuckle sounded. "Well, it's too late for that," there was a muffled sound in the background. "Robert?" Alex's French accent made Langdon jump.

"Alex! Oh my God, are you alright?" Sophie made a grab at the phone, but Robert stayed on.

"I've been better," her voice sounded shaky. "Robert..." her voice lowered. "Longings Rosy To."

"What?"

"You heard me…" she yelped. "Be careful, he's after you two!" the call dropped. Robert looked mystified. He told Sophie the odd thing Alexandria had said.

Sophie's forehead creased. "Longings rosy to…Robert!" her eyes had a glimmer of hope. "Longings rosy to—she means 'going to Rosslyn'. An anagram!"

* * *

><p>Marie Chauvel answered her phone about two hours later. "hello?"<p>

"_Grandmère!_ It's Sophie!"

"Sophie darling, how wonderful to hear from you—"

"_Grandmère_, this is important. Has a man with crutches requested a tour of Rosslyn Chapel?" Sophie asked breathlessly, like she was running fast.

Marie was confused. "Yes, he was very gentleman-like, treating me and Jacob with much respect—"

"Where is he now?"

"He asked Jacob if he could be alone…he was such a nice man, we let him…"

Sophie's heart pounded hard as she and Robert were running out of the airport, just getting off a plane from Paris. "Did…did he have anyone else with him?"

"I don't know, darling. Let me ask Jacob. Jacob…" she put her hand over the phone and talked to Sophie's brother.

"He said a teenage girl was with him."

Sophie felt tears of relief rush to her eyes. Alex was still alive! "Grandmère, you must call the police at once! That man is Leigh Teabing, remember, the one who almost killed Robert and me last year…"

Marie was astounded. "But…what…"

"You're in danger, _Grandmère!_ So is the girl-Alexandria! Please hurry!"

* * *

><p>Alex stared up at ceiling. <em>So many symbols…<em> She was in awe, trying to figure out the code. She saw a mark that made her shiver.

_The Star of David. Chalice and blade fused together…as one._

Teabing was by the doorway by a stain-glass window. "Come, don't dawdle. We must find Her. The Grail will be mine!" He had this mad look in his eye as he took out this gun.

_He's insane_, Alex thought while Bassett took her by the shoulders a pushed her down the stairs. They were in a dark, dusty room. Clay stars dotted the vaulted ceiling and signs of the rose were everywhere.

Leigh looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "We're coming closer! I'm almost there!"

All three failed to hear the slam of a car door that came from outside. Robert and Sophie sprinted to Marie's house first. They had to make sure she was okay and protected…

* * *

><p>"The Fleur-de-lis! Here, Bassett, open the secret door on the floor!" Leigh practically shouted. Groaning, Bassett lifted it, revealing a secret passageway.<p>

"Get down," Leigh snarled. Alex was pushed down the stairs, and stumbled to her knees. She looked around. Wall-to-wall glass cases were full of books and paper, and something that looked like a family tree was traced on the shelves.

Teabing came rambling down the stairs. His eyes wild, scoping the room. He saw an indent in floor, where the bones of Mary Magdalene once laid. In her place was a small alabaster jar with a rose in it. Right now, he didn't care about the Sangreal documents; all he cared about was the Grail.

With a sudden burst of strength, Teabing pushed Alex up against the wall. He screamed over her gasp of surprise. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE?"

"I—told you—I don't know!"

"LIAR! Robert must've told you something about the Grail. I heard that he told you some things. Now tell me!"

Alexandria's eyes flashed and her expression was fierce. "I'm telling you, I don't know! But I even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You're a disgrace! Why? Why is this so important to you? Why can't you just let it be? And more importantly…" her voice got more serious. "Why must you kill for this? Is really killing a person out of spite going to help you?"

Teabing fell silent, and for a hopeful minute, Alex thought that he was considering what had she had said.

"Quite a speech…" he murmured, looking thoughtful. "Too bad it will be all in vain. Bassett! Now!" Bassett grabbed her and pinned her to the ground so fast Alex didn't have time to scream. He whipped something out of his backpack—duct tape.

**Thank you for reading! More chapters to come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't…you…DARE!" she gasped. Teabing gave an unforgiving smile. "Oh, child, but he would." He nodded to Bassett, giving him permission.

Bassett stared down at the girl he pushed to the ground. Should he really finish the deed…Teabing was paying him more than ever thought imaginable…but he still wasn't sure. There was something about this girl…something special…something important.

_Do it, you coward_, his inner voice scolded him. And it won. Bassett grabbed one of the girl's wrists, and immediately dropped it, like it was a poisonous snake.

"What now?" Teabing snapped. Bassett glared at the girl. Was he going crazy…or was her wrist unbearably hot as soon as he touched it. Carefully, never touching her skin, he duct taped her wrists and ankles together so tight they couldn't move. He placed a strip across her mouth, silencing her screaming and hushing her threats.

Teabing fished something out of his pocket; it was a very small box-like object. "Do you know what this is?" his question was aimed toward Alex, but Bassett didn't know what it was either.

"This is a bomb…and let's see," he mumbled, pressing a few buttons. "I'll set it to explode in about five minutes…"

He slid it in between the several pieces of duct tape between Alex's hands, making the decision obvious: there was no way out. Alex was going to die.

Teabing kneeled-with great difficulty-and murmured in Alex's ear. "This is what happens when you mess with me, Alexandria." Her name was said as if it was a swear word. "And don't worry, I'll get Langdon too. Just remember," his evil smile pained her. "Since they came all this way to find you, they're death is on your conscience."

"Finish with her Bassett!"

Gulping, Bassett ripped off a small piece of duct tape and placed it over her eyes. She let out a muffled shriek as her world went black. Her body curled and swung at Bassett's legs, trying to hit him. He mustered up enough energy, and kicked her straight in the stomach, hard enough to make her go into a fetal position and make her breathing labored.

With a heavy heart, Bassett trudged up the stairs after Teabing, who was going out the back entrance.

* * *

><p>"You can't go! Please Robert, be reasonable! The police aren't here yet!" Marie pleaded with Robert, but to no avail. His expression was serious and focused.<p>

"Marie, I have to! We have to! This girl saved Sophie and me before; we can't just leave her alone with Teabing! He could kill her; for God's sake…that man will stop at nothing."

"But—you must not tell him anything about the Grail. DO you understand?" Marie was trembling as she turned to her only granddaughter.

Sophie stepped forward. "We know, Grandmère. But we must go now!"

As Robert and Sophie sprinted out to Rosslyn Chapel, Marie shouted. "Please be careful!"

They barreled through the doors. Robert yelled, "TEABING!" He started dashing across the church, looking in between the pews, and in the dark alcoves of the corners.

"Robert, no, here," Sophie rushed over to where the Star of David was over. Let her be okay, let her be okay, she prayed.

The two rushed down the stairs and flipped open the secret passage door…

**Sorry about the short chapters! But keep on reading...**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex had tried twisting, turning, rubbing against the floor, but nothing would get the duct tape off. All determination she had left drained out of her. How much time did she have left? A minute? Probably not even.

_I am going to die. There's no way out._

_I'm a mistake._

* * *

><p>Sophie ran down the secret passage, hoping that the images she saw in her head were not real.<em> Please…oh please…<em>She swung open the final door, praying that her instinct was right, that they would find Alex here…

* * *

><p>"Well," Leigh sighed. "The Grail was not there. One more place to scratch off the list." He seemed pleased…almost giddy. "Although, isn't revenge sweet, Bassett?"<p>

Basset was gripping the steering wheel tightly as they sped away from Rosslyn. He felt sick. Why had he followed through? A pain burned throughout his stomach and coursed into his body. _Guilt,_ he thought_. Guilt from murdering a poor, innocent girl._

For the first time in his life, Bassett vision clouded. The expression on her face when he had duct taped her eyes closed, the pain she caused when he picked up her arm, Leigh's chilling calmness, knowing she'll never make it out alive…

It was almost too much for Bassett to bear.

"My God, Bassett, watch where you're going! You going to drive right over the—"

The car careened over the side of the bridge, falling two miles onto a rocky and treacherous river.

**Please keep on reading! Please review, it will help me become a better writer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex where are you? Alexandria?"

Alex perked when she thought she heard voices calling her name…but when silence once again became her only companion, she knew it must have been her imagination, stupid hope that someone had found her. In the meanwhile, the merciless bomb ticked down, as if mocking her. Forty-five seconds left…

* * *

><p>Sophie rushed down the final steps, Robert right at her heels. "Alex!" she shouted, when she saw her body lying on the floor.<p>

Robert fell beside Alex, looking horrified. "Alexandria…" he spoke in a wavering voice. "It's us. It's okay…we're here. Robert and Sophie are here." He touched her side, and she jumped. Was it them? Had they come?

Gently as possible, Robert tore the sheet of duct tape from her eyes. Alex blinked, and Langdon and Sophie could see her dark brown eyes were clouded with tears. First, she looked happy and relieved to see them, but then her expression turned horrified. She screamed, muffled by the duct tape. She arched her body back away from them, slowly moving herself away from Robert and Sophie. Soon, she was across the room and next to the stairwell, far enough away from Robert, Sophie, and the Sangreal documents.

"Alex…" Sophie looked at her. Was she okay? She almost looked terrified to see them. "Alex, it's okay, we're here!"

Once again she screamed, and shook her head. Alex awkwardly tried to bang her wrists to the ground, which were tied behind her.

Alex frantically hit her arms to the ground while Robert and Sophie looked on-astounded. _The bomb…almost out…almost out of the binds…._

Sophie looked at Robert, beginning to wonder what was going on. But Robert's forehead was creased. "Do you hear a ticking noise?" he asked.

All of the sudden, there was a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up and blinked her eyes. Where was she? It all came whirling back at her. Robert! Where is he? Through the smoke and dust, Sophie saw Robert only a few feet away from her. She leapt to him, "Robert, Robert!"<p>

He groaned and looked up, dazed. "What-what happened?" Sophie began to fill him in, but then Robert remembered. "Oh God, Sophie! Are you alright?" he got up and ran towards here through all the rubble.

"Only my wrist, Robert. But my stomach…" she trailed off. Robert looked earnestly back at her. "I just feel kind of queasy, that's all. Probably all the excitement."

Without another word, Robert swept her up in a firm embrace, glad she was otherwise fine. The couple looked around. The stairwell had completely shattered, causing rock to fall. The cases holding the Sangreal documents had shattered, but the papers themselves were not touched. The window's glass was spread out, and a wall had crumbled.

Some people ran in the room, carefully. They were the police and EMTs. One person walked up to Robert.

"Mr. and Mrs. Langdon, I presume?"

They both nodded.

"You must come with us at once. Before this whole room collapses."

Langdon stepped forward. "There's a girl in here. Her name is Alexandria. You have to find her right away…"

The EMT paled. "Yes, sir. We found her. But…I'm afraid she's in bad shape. If you want to see her, I suggest you follow me. She will be airlifted almost immediately to the nearest hospital."

**Keep on reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Standing outside of Rosslyn, some emergency workers checked out Sophie's wrist and concluded she would need an X-Ray. She was about to protest when she heard a person shout.

"Out of the way! Coming through! This one needs to be airlifted—STAT!" the voice boomed throughout Rosslyn. He was pushing a gurney.

Alex's brown hair was matted down, singed at the bangs. She had scratches and burns everywhere-down her arms, on her legs, and a particular nasty cut split across her forehead. The old scar on her hand had opened up too. Her clothes—what were left of them—were blood and dirt soaked. Her right ankle was turned all the way around, and it looked like she had no bones. The duct tape had been burned off, leaving small marks on her body. "Is she still alive?" a policeman asked as he removed his cap.

"Just barely," EMTs sprang into action. Robert and Sophie tried to get through, but could not elbow through the mass of people.

"She's ready to go!" someone said as they began to put her in a helicopter to fly to the hospital. Robert looked at the men.

"You're sending her alone? We're the only people she knows here! Let us go too!"

"No sir, I'm afraid that's not possible. You can visit her at the hospital…and that's final!"

Robert put his arm around Sophie as they saw the helicopter take off. _…Oh Alex…_

"Sophie Langdon?" a nurse called out in the waiting room. "We're ready for your X-Ray." Sophie stood up, and giving one last look at Robert, she left with the nurse. Robert sat back, taking in deep breaths. So much had happened during the last hour. Alex was still in the emergency room, and the doctors wouldn't let anyone in. She was in really bad shape.

Robert put his head in his hands. Why had they gotten Alexandria into this? She was hurt all because of them…for the first time in what seemed like ages, Robert felt like all hope was long-gone.

A couple minutes later, the same nurse came in and walked up to Langdon. "Sir?" she said. "The doctor told me that you have to come see him…it's about your wife."

Quick as a flash, Robert was on his feet and rushed to the door.

"Sophie?" he asked. "Sophie, what's going on?" He moved closer to her and looked at the doctor then back at her. "Princess, what's wrong?"

The doctor stepped out of the room, saying, "I think you two need to be alone."

Sophie closed her eyes. "Sophie? Sophie! What's going on? Please Princess…tell me! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Robert, Robert," she gasped, taking his hands into his own. "Just listen to me, please."

Her eyes seemed to radiate with joy. "Robert, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Robert was speechless. "Pregnant?"<p>

Sophie's smile faltered. "I thought you'd be happy…"

"Oh Princess!" Robert kissed her forehead and touched her stomach gently. "I'm ecstatic! I just can't believe it…it's just too good to be true!"

For the first time that day, Sophie felt truly happy and at peace. She looked up at Robert as he held her close. "You," he whispered as he kissed her hand, "are going to be the best mother."

A nurse came in and wrapped Sophie's wrist, saying it was a slight sprain and only would have to be careful for a few days. "Oh and one more thing," she was frowning, like it was painful to say. "I'm supposed to tell you. You can't visit the girl, Alexandria, until maybe tomorrow." She held up a hand when they tried to protest. "She's badly hurt. Almost too badly. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Robert gripped the steering wheel as they drove back to Marie's house again. Sophie leaned against the window of the car. Why had this happened to Alexandria?<p>

"Robert," Sophie's voice was strained. "What happens, I mean after this? What about Alexandria? If she makes it out of this alive…are we just going to leave her? It's not fair for the poor kid."

Robert had an idea in his head, but he was bashful to say it out loud. "Sophie…" he began, stealing a glance at his wife.

"I was thinking maybe we could…" the rest was a mumble, but Sophie heard it clearly. Her heart lept. "Robert, are you serious?"

He nodded, and his forehead creased in thought. "But what do you think she'll say…?"

Sophie's fears began to melt away. "I don't know, but it's a wonderful idea! I wonder why we didn't think about it before."

The couple drove back to Rosslyn. Sophie leaned back, and fell into a fitful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This was one of my fave chapters to write. I'm not qquite sure why, it just is! (:**

The next day, Robert and Sophie had rushed to the hospital, just to find out that Alex was still in the emergency section of the hospital. Robert's heart pounded when the nurse told them where to go and that a doctor would be waiting for them.

"Dr. Warner?" Robert said as they approached a man outside of Room 133. The doctor was younger, handsome and looked over at Robert and Sophie. He shook their hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Langdon I presume? Nice to meet you. You both know Alexandria, at least that is what I heard, is that correct?"

Sophie nodded. "How is she?" her voice cracked with emotion. Dr. Warner sighed as he looked down at his clipboard. He finally spoke, "I'm truly sorry."

Sophie's hands flew to her mouth and she whipped her head to look at Robert. "You mean…"

"Oh no, but she's still alive…but quite honestly, just barely. Sir, she's pretty beat up. Her right ankle is severely broken, and some of her ribs are cracked. She has many deep cuts in her arms and legs, and lost a ton of blood."

"She inhaled a lot of smoke, which may or may not cause brain damage; it's too early to tell. We would have to see if she wakes up to determine. On top of that, there's a huge bump on the back of her head. I'm guessing she'll have a huge concussion, which in itself might be fatal."

"Fatal? How?"

"It hit the back of her head, which is where her personality, relationships, and likes and dislike data is stored there. She probably also lost lots of memories and information, too. I don't have much hope for her."

Warner rubbed his forehead tiredly. "She's in a coma." He placed his hand on Robert's shoulder. "My team and I have done all we can for her. Despite everything, she will pass this morning." His expression was one of remorse. "I'm so sorry, but I suggest you say your final good-byes here. I'll leave you be." He walked into the next room to check up on another patient.

Sophie tried hard to be strong, trying to convince herself that Alexandria would beat the odds. She grasped Robert's hand.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked in Alex's room and took a deep breath as soon as she saw her. A heart monitor showed her slow heartbeat. Her bruised arms were poked by many needles that led to machines. An oxygen tube was by her nose. Robert quickly pulled up two plastic chairs for them, right next to the bed, and they sat down.<p>

Alex's face was a sickly grayish color. The long cut across her forehead was already bleeding through the fresh wrappings. Her legs and arms were covered in gauze, and under her hospital gown on her ribs were bandages. "Oh Alex," Sophie's voice trembled.

Sophie remembered her strange dreams. Had those been what were happening to Alexandria? Why hadn't she mentioned something to Robert earlier? Maybe if she had, Alex wouldn't have been hurt. Was it her fault?

The heat monitor beeped softly in the background. Robert felt hatred for Leigh Teabing even more than he had when he held Sophie to gunpoint. He looked at the table next to her bed. There was a wrinkled photograph. Robert picked it up. It was taken the time when they left Paris after meeting Alex. She still had this?

Every memory was as bright as a camera flash. Alex felt herself experiencing each pain time and time again…

_Alex moved away from Robert and Sophie, frantically rubbing her arms against the floor. With one second left, she freed the bomb from the duct tape around her wrists. Finally! But there was not enough time left…._

_She was flying, and then crashed into a shelf. Everything went dark…._

_When Alex awoke, a dull pain ebbed on her body. She wanted to scream for help, to cry out to Robert and Sophie, but she couldn't! Her legs were curled under her, and her ankle was twisted all the way around. A short rumble came and she looked up. Part of the ceiling crashed._

_A convulsing pain took over her body, causing every muscle and bone in her body to cry for mercy. Her form felt crippled under the crushing weight of the rock. She tried resisting, arching her back, doing anything to ease the pain…_

_But every move she made caused explosions of agony, a pain so horrid that it caused her to go limp and give in to misery. A bright light flashed and then darkness took over_

Alex's breathing slowed a great deal. Robert looked at her carefully. She had a peaceful, calm look on her face, like she was free from all pain. She sucked in more air, and neither Robert nor Sophie knew it would be her last.

The heart monitor went black and let out a sound of alarm. Her vital signs were all zero.

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Robert jumped up. "No…NO! I have to get Dr. Warner!" Sophie was too shocked to act.<p>

Dr. Warner rushed in as if on command. His face fell when he saw the heart monitor. Zero. Alexandria's hand lay limp at her side, the other on her stomach. Her expression was serene. He gently checked everything that he could, and came to one conclusion.

He pushed his hair back as he said, "I'm afraid she's in God's hands now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, how do you like it so far? I need feedback!**

Two hours later, after filling out paperwork and calling Marie and the orphanage, Sophie was alone in the hospital room 133. "Alex….ALEX?" Sophie whispered. Nothing happened. Finally, tears of grief rolled down her face. Why had so many been killed for the Grail? It wasn't fair…Alex shouldn't have died! Sophie tilted her head up. Oh Grand-père, what should I do?

Sophie picked up Alex's hand in her own "Oh Alex, I'm…I'm so sorry!" A tear dripped onto Alex's hand. "Please, please forgive us for not finding you in time! For us getting you tangled into this!" Sophie recalled the scared expression of Alexandria's face as she moved away when they first found her. She sacrificed herself for me, for Robert, for the Grail. Sophie wished she could turn the clock around to tell Alex how much she cared for her. But she couldn't. It was all over.

Sophie put her head down, still holding Alex's hand, and cried onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>She was floating. Through darkness she was floating, moving softly, and going somewhere. Pain? There was none. It was gone. All over.<em>

_A small light was up ahead, and Alex approached it. She was about to be enclosed in the light…until…_

_It was faint, but it was there. A tiny shock coursed through her body. She could feel her body again…why? Hadn't she been through enough? Alex felt like she was being sucked away back into the darkness. She tried to reach out, to fight the invisible force driving her back away. She wanted to float again. Alexandria wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. It seemed someone else was in charge of her bodily movements._

_There it was again. That little shock. The tiny sparks flowed through her body, making her feel weightless. They reached her veins and her muscles, and, for a while, she was pain-free._

_If she could just reach the light…so close…yet so far…_

_A gentle breeze and comforting warmth circled around Alex. The light seemed to explode, its rays reaching all directions and covering everything. Alexandria felt her eyes close in the awesome power._

_"It is not time," a man's voice whispered, deep and soft._

_"You are capable of great things Alexandria. Your time on Earth is not yet complete. You are a protector. But so much more. You are worthy of amazing wonders."_

_Alex felt herself falling, softly and slowly, until she felt like she was lying down on a cloud._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

Sophie wept on the bed, holding Alex's unmoving hand close to her the entire time. She heard a faint beeping. She looked at the heart monitor. The line was moving up and down again. "What…" her voice trailed off as her green eyes locked with Alexandria's brown ones.

"Robert! Doctor! She's alive! Alex…she's…"

They rushed in, both astounded. Dr. Warner checked her breathing, her pulse. All were real, not generated. He quickly strode out of the room to tell his co-workers about what happened, and for any advice they had.

Sophie looked in awe as well. "I don't know…She was dead! The heart monitor stopped and she wasn't breathing! But now…"

Alex's innocent eyes looked back at them with wonder. "Alex? How did this happen? Why did…?" Sophie began. But Alex's forehead creased.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she stammered. "But what are you talking about?" Robert rushed over by his wife's side and looked earnestly at Alex. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Alex…" Robert took her other hand. "Remember? You were kidnapped by Teabing, and we tried to find you…"

Alexandria expression was one of confusion and awkwardly shook her head. "Do I know you?" Sophie eyes seemed to magnify. "You don't recall us? _"Ne sais-tu pas? S'il vous plaît rappelez-vous, Alex! C'est nous, Robert et Sophie!"_

_" Je suis désolé monsieur, madame. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant dans ma vie._ " Alex responded, looking sacred. She didn't remember a thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night, Robert paced in front of Alex's hospital room. Sophie walked out. "She fell asleep," she whispered softly. He embraced her in a strong hug. "Oh Robert," she murmured.

Robert rubbed her back, trying to think of something to comfort her. "But it is quite a miracle that she's awake, isn't it? Princess," he kissed her forehead. "You were there. What happened?"

"Robert, I don't know," she looked up at him. "All I did was hold her hand and about ten minutes later, she was breathing again…"

"Wait Sophie!" Robert held her by her shoulders and asked, "You held her hand?" she nodded, and titled her head.

"Sophie!" his eyes were full of wonder and awe. "Sophie…you always think I'm kidding when I say this, but Princess—you've got power, believe it or not."

"Robert not this again—" Sophie wanted to roll her eyes.

"Sophie, darling, just hear me out, okay? After all, you ARE a descendent of Jesus Christ. It wouldn't be totally wrong if you did have power, would it?" Robert earnestly stared at her. "Remembered when Vernet helped us escape almost a year ago? And you put me at ease from my clausphobia with your hands!"

"But—"

"Sophie," his voice was deep and soft. "How else do you explain Alexandria coming back?" Sophie racked her brain, but nothing happened.

"But it couldn't have helped!" she snapped, uneasy. Her tone was sharp. "If even I did have some 'power', how come she doesn't remember me? Or you? Or anything that happened! It's so stupid!" Her outburst was louder than she meant to, and Robert stepped back, uneasy.

She immediately regretted shouting, but she was at the end of the rope. "Robert…" she said, stretching out to touch his arm. But he backed away, not meeting her eyes. "I should call Marie," he mumbled, slowly turning around and taking out his phone.

Sophie turned towards the door, casting Robert a glance before she stepped in the room.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat back down next to Alex. She was sleeping peacefully, her expression almost angelic. Sophie thought about what Robert had said. Could he possibly be right?<p>

Gently, Sophie picked up Alexandria's hand into her own. "Please," she prayed. "Please. I need her. Robert needs her. The world needs her."

Alex didn't move, didn't even flinch. Sophie slumped, thinking that she had failed. If only she knew what was going on in Alex's mind…

The little shock came again. Alex felt the same spark she had earlier. Memories ricocheted in and out of Alex's mind; bright flashes of remembrance sparked more curiosity and her urge to recall more.

* * *

><p><em>Her parents yelling at her, hurting her as she begged them to stop…<em>

_The orphanage, living there all those years…_

_Meeting Robert and Sophie for the first time…_

_Adrian attacking her, threating her. Telling her that he was, indeed her father, and she knowing he was right…._

_The gun pressing against her skin as Adrian shoved her by Robert and Sophie…_

_Making the spilt-second decision to shot him as he attacked Robert…_

_Sophie and Robert leaving, Alex watching them leave as sadness closed firmly around her heart…_

_Teabing coming to adopt her, finding out he was evil, all the pain, the misery, all the fears…_

_Robert and Sophie finding her and trying to help her. The happiness she felt whenever she was with them._

_The bomb exploding. The never-ending pain, the spasms of agony and the abolishment of any hope Alex had left in her._

_The ceiling collapsing…_

_Her visit to the strange place—was it heaven?—and the man's voice._

_He told her she would make her mark on the world. She was worth something. That she was a protector. She would be capable of great things._

_She was not a mistake._

With a gasp, Alex's eyes flew open. She saw Sophie sitting next to her with a worried expression on her face. "Sophie!" she cried, propping herself onto her elbows. She remembered! Alex's brown eyes looked scared. "Sophie!" Sophie let go of her hand and grasped Alexandria into a desperate hug. Sophie whispered,

"_Oh...chérie ... ça va, je suis ici_. We are not letting you go again. Never again will we leave you. "

Sophie didn't know what happened, but all she knew was that Alex remembered her.

And that was enough.

* * *

><p>Alex was crying, letting the tears flow down her cheeks as she remembered everything that happened in her life. Sophie sat down on the bed, and gave Alex a hug. "Shhh…shhh." She said, brushing the hair out of Alex's face.<p>

"I remember, Sophie. I remember…everything." she began to tremble violently in Sophie's arms. "The night Adrian held the gun to me. He taunted me and threatened me." She lifted her watery eyes. "I was so scared; I thought he was going to kill you two. So…I made a decision. I shot him…" her voice cracked. "My own father…"

"What?" Sophie looked at Alex. "He was…your father? How come I never heard about this?" When Alexandria didn't respond, she looked more earnest. "Alex?"

"I never got to tell you, you left for America." She sniffed. Sophie felt terrible, Alex had so much weight on her shoulders, and it's all because of the Holy Grail adventures. Robert strode in the room. "Marie said she'll be here soon—"

He stopped when he saw Alex awake. His expression turned sad and wistful. Alex wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "No, Robert! I remember! I—"

She got cut off by Robert's hard hug. "Ow," she mumbled, her ribs protesting in pain. Robert pulled away, but he sat on the bed, on the other side of her.

"How did this happen?" Robert wanted to know. He stole a glance at Sophie, who had her head down, bashfully. He knew it must've been her power, but didn't want to say anything to anger her.

Alex shrugged, and a couple more tears shined in her eyes and refused to fall. Robert realized how strong she was, how hard it must have been to hold in everything that was going on, to cope all by herself. Robert felt selfish about wanting to go back to America so soon. "Don't leave me again," her voice was barely a whisper.

They were quiet for a while, Alexandria sandwiched in-between Robert and Sophie. Occasionally, one of them would ask a question, and Alex would answer, but silence then enclosed around the room.

Alex's eyes felt heavy. She found herself getting sleepier and more tired…

Robert smiled as Alex fell asleep, her body leaning against his arm. He picked her up, and Sophie pulled back the sheets as he laid her down, her dark brown hair framing her pale face. Sophie smoothed the covers over Alex.

Robert put his arm around Sophie. "Marie said she'll come tomorrow." he said quietly. Sophie looked up at him. "Robert, I'm so sorry about snapping at you earlier," she apologized. "I was upset."

Robert gave a smile.

"It's just that too many people have died for this Holy Grail. Robert if anything was to happen to you, or…maybe Alex, I don't know what I would do!"

Both of them looked at Alex. "Are we going back to Rosslyn?" asked Robert. Sophie bit her lip. She was too tired for a long ride back to her Grandmère's house.

The hospital staff provided cots for Robert and Sophie, who kept a watchful eye on Alex for the remainder of the night.

**Well, only a couple more chapter left...**


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning, Marie Chavuel walked up to them, looking more than a bit frazzled. She gave both Robert and Sophie a hug, and they showed her Alex.

Marie's face paled as soon as she saw Alexandria lying there, sleeping peacefully. She whirled around and looked at Robert and Sophie with desperate eyes. "Where did you find this one?"

Robert was confused. "What? What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'this one'?"

"Exactly what I said, where did you find her? Even the best of the Priory couldn't find her!" Marie hissed, gesturing to Alex sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Grandmère, what are you talking about?" Sophie realized that Marie had never seen Alex, just heard things about her.

Marie Chavuel rubbed her head, sighing for a big story was ahead of them.

"Sophie, do you remember when you were younger, you had a cousin that you didn't see much? Her name was Regina"

Sophie vaguely recalled meeting a girl with blond curly hair, blue-gray eyes, and a snotty attitude. She hadn't liked Regina too much and hadn't seen her since she was ten, and Regina was sixteen.

"Well, when Regina was very young…perhaps when she just turned sixteen…she became pregnant with her boyfriend." Marie winced, remembering the awful moment when she was told. "Regina and her boyfriend ran away, but not before we had seen the baby. I will never forget that face I saw…and that baby's eyes…" Marie's voice trailed off. "Some of the most expressive eyes you have ever seen. And we desperately tried to find the whole family, because they too, have to be protected, because they were related to our family tree. Alexandria is part of the bloodline."

"Which leads me back to my question, how did you find her?"

Robert looked back at Marie. "Marie…she was in an orphanage. Her parents abandoned her."

"Her father was also the one who wanted to kill us and her!" Sophie added.

Robert looked back at her, confused. After all, he wasn't in the room when Alexandria told Sophie who her father was.

Marie's expression faltered. "Oh no…that Adrian man? They were the same?" She shook her head sadly. "How terrible."

"Grandmère, what happens now?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to station some Priory members watching her in Paris."

"No!" Sophie shouted. "She'll think that they would be just like Adrian, strange people watching her, the same people each time. We'll have to tell her who she is!"

"NO!" Marie snapped. This was the only time she was frustrated with her granddaughter. "If she knew, she would be confused. Her identity would be exposed. She would be scared and tell someone. The world would be thrown into something it doesn't understand, and may feel a need to destroy the bloodline! I can't lose you or your brother! Not after all those people…" her eyes were full of strain, pleading her granddaughter to listen.

Sophie then remembered the idea Robert had and told Marie it.

Marie was silent, thinking about the idea. "Well, if you both think it's a plan, and you really feel for this girl." She shrugged. "All you can do is ask her."

Alexandria opened her brown eyes and for a moment, she forgot where she was. Then she remembered. Her body ached with pain, and she wanted anything to ease it. She lay there, thinking about what she went through.

Why didn't I die? She thought. How did I even survive?

Robert stood outside, chatting with Dr. Warner and Sophie. Somehow, the topic got on Leigh Teabing, and Langdon felt a surge of hate go through him.

"Did you hear what happened to him?" Dr. Warner asked. "His car careened over a bridge. He, along with his manservant, died instantly after crashing into a swift river."

The Langdons stepped quietly in Alex's room.

"Alexandria?" Sophie asked when she saw Alex awake. She sat up in bed while Sophie and Robert found chairs to sit in. "We have to ask you something important."

Alexandria felt a good-bye coming on. A cold feeling crept into her stomach. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

Robert spoke. "Well…yes. But that's not what we have to ask you." Sophie took over. "Alexandria, we wondered it…" she looked over at Langdon for moral support. "We wanted to know if you would like to be adopted. By us."

Alex stared.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexandria had trouble comprehending the words that escaped Sophie's mouth. "You…you mean…" her throat felt dry as she struggled for words.

Sophie nodded, biting back a smile.

Robert cut in. "We understand if you need time. It's a big decision. If you would like some time to—"he was cut off by Alex giving both of them a surprisingly strong hug.

"I've already made my decision. Yes. Yes!" she whispered, tears of happiness and hope staining her big brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Alex bounded off the airplane, having enjoyed her first plane ride that she wasn't being kidnapped on. She threw a glance at Robert and Sophie not far behind her, smiling patiently.

She was in America! Land of freedom and hope! The place that was spoken so highly of! She was away from Paris, her home…the bad memories left there. Alexandria knew she would miss her home, but Robert said they would be able to visit.

Proudly, she showed her passport. _Alexandria Chance Langdon._

The family finally found the car, and they drove to their house. Alexandria was so excited she could barely contain herself. Finally, she had a mother who loved her, a father who cared about her…and a little brother or sister on the way!

She leaned back on the car seat. The last few weeks had been busy, full of physical therapy and quick recovery. Alexandria couldn't do any extreme activity yet, due to bones beginning to heal, but she would be able to soon. Throughout the week, they also made the adoption legal by contacting lawyers and making sure everything was okay with Alexandria's passport.

Alexandria flashed a dazzling smile to Robert and Sophie from the rearview mirror. She was forever grateful for them. When she was living in the orphanage, she felt like she was drowning in despair and hopelessness. But then Robert and Sophie came along, acting like a lifejacket and saving her.

Sophie gave an equally happy smile back. Alexandria was so strong, so defiant, and so different. Robert saw a great deal of Sophie in Alex.

Alexandria bit her lip to contain her excitement as Robert drove closer and closer to the house. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"We're here!" Robert exclaimed and Alexandria practically exploded out of the car.

"Your house!_ J'aime votre maison_!" Alex marveled at the beautiful big house in front of her. Robert chuckled as he opened the door for Sophie and lugged their suitcases out.

"Come on," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling playfully. "We'll show you the house."

After taking an ecstatic Alex through a tour of most the house, Robert put his hand over Alex's eyes as Sophie guided her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Alex giggled as she blindly put her hands out in front of her. Sophie opened the door and Robert took his hands off.

"_Oh mon_…" Alexandria voice trailed off. In front of her was her own room...and she loved it. The walls of her room were bright blue; the comforter on the bed was the same color. The bookshelf were filled with books, many of them Robert's bestsellers.

The desk and bedside table were crafted out of deep color rosewood. The picture that Alexandria thought she lost in the explosion was in a silver picture frame. The word "family" was scrawled on top of the frame.

Alexandria smiled and turned back to Robert and Sophie. Robert's arm was around Sophie's shoulders as they smiled back.

Sophie began to speak. "We know that it's not much. You can personalize it and make it your own."

"I love it!" Alexandria walked over to them. "It's more than I can ever ask for. Thank you…so much."

Robert pointed. "But the best part of your room is over there."

Alex turned around. There was a porch outside of her room! She flung open the door and felt a great weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She was finally at ease.

She felt at home. At last.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Robert climbed into bed. Sophie smiled at him. "You've been smiling these past weeks like never before. Why?" Robert asked as he hugged her.<p>

"I'm just happy," Sophie kissed him.

Robert placed his hand on Sophie's stomach, and he felt excited about the life ahead of him

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back in Paris, a woman picked up a newspaper. It had a story about the Langdons and Alexandria being kidnapped by Leigh Teabing and what happened.

The woman's eyes went wide. She threw the newspaper across the kitchen and slumped against the cabinets.

I thought I'd never hear or see her again. How did this happen?

The woman grabbed at her cell phone. "Hello? I need to speak to Ben Hanson immediately!"

Regina put her hand on her forehead. "Yes, Ben…I have an extreme problem…"

**Did you guys like it? I'm waiting tioupload another story**! (: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
